Requests
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Requests 21 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Hey guys, so i was thinking. For those that don't have a design fro there character, perhaps i could draw it for you. TO help with the wikia or just so everyone knows what they look like. It will done traditionally since i don't have time for anything digital since i have a big project but since i have school. I could do it. But i'm only taking a certain number, which will be 5. For now Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar triman95 • 3 years ago I will take up your offer if you want. I would draw my character myself, but I just join and want to see how long I stick around. That and I have school of my own and other projects that I am more than likely never to get around to anytime soon. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago I getcha and I'll give it a shot. Send me a description 1 •Share › Avatar triman95 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago The first paragraph is the description I used initially when I joined the RP. The second one will be other details to be helpful in the process One wouldn’t call Brian clean among all things base on his wardrobe. That is in appearances of how clean he is as well as his trustworthiness if one were to base him off of his clothes, face, and size. Some would say he looks like a street thug and they wouldn’t be wrong. He is a big man, the kind of big size of Little John from the story of Robin Hood or at least the kind of of big that he is hard to miss in a crowd. His hands are rough as well as his face looks like it has been roughened up over the years. The most noticeable feature of this roughness is that his nose is bent flat. His hair short and his facial hair is stubble, but sort of unkempt kind of stubble. His clothes on the other hand resemble a lot of his natural physical appearance as they have been patched over a number of times and his boots have that worn look among them. As for the article of clothing besides the basic set of patchy pants, a shirt, and boots, he also wears a patched up light coat and a flat hat. He carries a knife under his coat. Bandages wrap around his hands and arms. Even though his face is rough, he isn't deformed or anything except for his nose which is flat. That is the best I can think of that is important, if you need anymore details let me know. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago Okay 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago That's a great idea! I look forward for all those different designed characters! :D 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago Yep! 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago hey! could you draw John? he have the same clothes of Velius, brown hair with a small ponytail, green eyes and is basically the same design of Velius only with some changes xD (if you want, no compromise) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (Okay!) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago I also need John's questionnaire for his character page when you get around to it. •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago i'm making his story already! the questionnaire is almost done! :D 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Awesome thank you! •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago If you could do NA (or Allison) I would appreciate that very much but only if you have open slots at the end of the week. Don't worry if you don't get to my characters as I'm sure you'll have a fairly large line showing up soon. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Maybe. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Don't worry about it if you don't have time or other commissions. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I have a full fledged digitalized comic 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Really!?! That's amazing!! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah. If you want to see the preview check my deviantart 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *frantically goes over to deviantart.* AHHH!!!! I NEED TO READ ALL THE THINGS!!! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago All of mine? 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I have previously gone through your DA after one of our conversations and I have to say you have some pretty fantastic stuff on there! Also I read the posts you made about Dreamer and Nex's world on there it seems like you've thought it out and have developed it thoroughly, which can be a very tricky thing to do. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Thanks! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy